In Benja I Trust - A BajanCanadian Fanfiction
by Quiet Defiance
Summary: Lily is halfway through college and satisfied with her relative fame on Youtube. Mitch is the famous BajanCanadian who stumbles across her channel accidentally. Be it fate, destiny, or little siblings and mischievous friends that brings them together, one thing is certain: their lives will never be the same. Rated T for references and language *rating subject to change*
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to GracefulGaming

CHAPTER ONE: Welcome to GracefulGaming

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! THIS IS POOP! GARY YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" I shouted as a boss Sandslash took out my last Pokémon, a Venusaur (named Gary of course). "Well guys, looks like it's the end of another Pixelmon adventure. Let's go for 4,000 likes for that Sandslash whooping my booty. Remember, we love you! Jenna out, bizziatches." I finish my outro and stop the recording. Stretching back in my creaky desk chair, I glance at the old digital clock that got moved down here when my sister took over my room and I went off to college. 10:46 PM. Too late to do much of anything (my family are early sleepers), but too early to sleep. I decide to edit the video, cranking it out in 20 minutes. While it's uploading, I sit down on the floor and stretch. No point in just sitting in that beat-up old chair, especially when I've been doing exactly that for the past 3 hours, pre-recording for when my sister and I head to Minecon next week. Once I see that the video is up, I shut down the official gaming computer of the house and head upstairs, retreating to my room for the night.

I guess I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Lily, but to my just over 100k subs on Youtube I'm Jenna, or TheMajorOne. I run a channel called GracefulGaming with my younger sister, whose name is really Isabelle. For our fans, she goes by Grace or TheMinorOne. I am almost nineteen years old and halfway through college (Yes, you heard correctly, I am eighteen after my sophomore year of college. I'll explain it more when it becomes more important). I grew up in a small town in Wisconsin. My sister and I are going to Minecon next week to hopefully meet some potential recording buddies and just see the sights. I've been obsessed with Minecraft since 1.2.5 and couldn't imagine a better way to raise money for college. I'm about 5'9" (1.75 meters for you metric people), have shoulder-length brown hair, and really bad eyesight (but you'll never know because I always wear contacts). My eyes are grayish-blue, and I have as many freckles as a ginger. I am a professional furniture detector (AKA I'm clumsy as hell), dingus (I have a tendency to forget the blatantly obvious), and fangirl (I don't think this really needs an explanation. Fangirls be fangirls.).

And this is the story of how I fell in love with Mitch Hughes.

-o0O0o-

*MITCH'S POV*

I could hear Connor laughing in the next room. I snuck up behind him with an ice cube in my hand ready to drop it down the back of his shirt. Unfortunately, he was lying down on the couch, so I just put the ice cube in my mouth instead.

"Whatcha watching?" I ask, the words coming out a little garbled because of the ice. Without giving him a chance to answer, I lie down on top of him, my back squishing him into the couch and pinning the iPod he was using as a screen in between us so he can't see it anymore.

"This channel I found called GracefulGaming," he answered, trying without much luck to push me off. "You should check them out. One of them has this really funny controlled obsession with you."

I grimace. A fangirl? No thanks. They're crazy. I thought it was bad before, and that was without the added hype of Team Crafted. Now they're practically inescapable.

"Controlled obsession you say?" I ask. It's not a term I've heard before, and controlled doesn't sound like a word that usually applies to fangirls.

"Yeah. She's like a fangirl, but not crazy. She obviously likes you, but isn't all possessive and creepy. Which is great because I'm really sick of hearing how much these twelve-year-olds would like to see you shirtless so they can-" I cut him off before he can go any farther. I already know what those twelve- and thirteen-year-old girls want to do with me and it's not pretty.

"Maybe I'll give it a looksiedoodles," I say, getting up off him and going into the basement. It's almost ten PM and I told Jerome we'd be prerecording for Minecon tonight.

"Check out her Pixelmon series if you do," he calls after me. "After all, she started it because of you." I make a noise somewhere between a grunt and an acknowledgement as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

Two hours later, I find myself with a bunch of Hunger Games videos ready to go and nothing else to do. I upload the first one and decide to check out the channel Connor was watching earlier. I shift over to the playlists and find the one titled "Jenna Plays Pixelmon." I click the first video.

"Hey internet! Jenna here with a new Let's Play series for y'all. I've wanted to try Pixelmon ever since I first saw BajanCanadian play it, and well, we all know how I feel about the Benj." Here, the video is intercut with clips from other series in black-and-white.

"DAMN YOU BAJANCANADIAN! I still love you though, o bootyful one," she says as I see myself murdering her in the Hunger Games. Come to think of it, I vaguely remember killing someone named TheMajorOne a couple weeks ago, only because the chat got spammed with 'mitch how dare you kill jenna' and 'mitch y u do dis she just wants to luv you' and 'mitch no she fan.'

"When dealing with a potential mate, one must ask a simple question: do they got the booty? If the answer is yes, then I ship it, my child. WELL BENJA DO YA GOT THE BOOTY? DO YA PUNK? Because if you want the booty but you ain't got the booty, then you all outta Bootytown. Anyways in conclusion, I like Benja and I like booty, and I really like benja's booty." I grinned, slightly confused by the booty rant but amused all the same.

"MITCH I DID IT FOR YOU ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" she yelled as she plummeted off a cliff. I could hear someone else laughing in the background. The death message popped up as she smacked the desk in frustration. 'TheMajorOne was doomed to fall by TheMinorOne.'

"BENJAAAAAAAAAA!" she said, jumping around and shifting and hitting random blocks in F5 mode. I stifled a laugh as the video shifted back into color.

"Yeah… I have made some pretty interesting choices in my past… Anyway let's begin! BULBASAUR I CHOOSE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE TO CATCH OTHERWISE!" Her ADHD style and quirky sense of humor keep me entertained. Before I know it, it's episode two, then three, then four and so on until I realize how late it is and head up to bed, resolving to finish the series tomorrow.

I guess I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Mitchell Hughes, but I go by Mitch. To my 3 million + subs on Youtube I'm BajanCanadian, or just Benja. I turned 20 almost 6 months ago, in March. I grew up in Barbados, America, and Canada. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm heading to Minecon next week with Team Crafted. There are people I have never met who seem to know more about me than I do myself.

And this is the story of how I fell in love with one of them.

-o0O0o-

**HELLA LONG A/N: Hi everyone! QD here. I'm trying something I've never seen done before in a fanfic, which is basing OC's off people I know personally. Every OC in this story is a real person, albeit with a different name. I will have to change some things, however, so in every A/N I will have a Fact/Fiction section for facts that seem a little out of the ordinary and for things I had to make up or fudge a little. That being said here are the facts for this chapter:**

**Because I'm a fangirl, I based the main character off myself as I will be 3 ½ years from now. I described myself accurately, including the fact that I will be really young in college. Like I said, that will be explained later when it becomes relevant.**

**GracefulGaming doesn't exist, but it might in the future so if I start it up y'all will be the first to know.**

**This story starts one week before Minecon 2014, which I will unfortunately not be attending.**

**If I could figure out how to correctly download Pixelmon, I would most definitely pick Bulbasaur as my starter and name it Gary.**

**I really am a reserved fangirl, because twelve-year-olds be cray (sorry if I just offended someone).**

**Now here are the fictions:**

**Mitch would probably never do half the shiazzz I'm gonna have him say, do or think.**

**I don't actually know more about Mitch than he does because I decided stalking him for the sake of accurately portraying his character was going too far.**

**So yeah! Welcome to my Benja fic. I hope you enjoy it because I sure liked writing it. If it's not too much trouble please leave a review because I love hearing feedback from all of you beautiful individuals.**

**Now about my HP fic…**

** I lost interest. If you like Harry Potter, feel free to check out my other story, Granger and the Slytherin Princess. If I get some more reviews and whatnot, I might start it back up. I'm going to set up a poll and I won't close it until I have at least twenty-seven votes or after three weeks, whichever comes last. So yay, self-promotion, blah blah blah, we move on.**

**Thank you fellow doods for reading this and reading this whole hella long A/N. Remember, I love you! Also, if you can think of a better title, let me know because I don't really like the one I have now.**

**-Quiet Defiance**

_**If you see this comment mitch's booty**_


	2. Chapter 2: Letters 4 DAYZ

CHAPTER TWO: Letters for DAYZ

"Hey Grace, I did you a favor and finished your remodeling," I said, grinning evilly. My sister and I were recording a ton of episodes of Mischief & Management. This was a series I had come up with in which one of us did a typical Let's Play on survival mode while the other was in creative. The rules were simple: no griefing of structures was allowed (excluding replacement; as long as no blocks were lost, any structural changes were fine), no stealing (but giving, say, enough 64-stacks of poisoned potatoes to fill an entire double chest was fine), and no direct murder (but clever cliff or lava traps were fine―not TNT though because that counts as griefing). In this particular episode, she had been remodeling her house into all brick when she ran out of clay. Thus, I decided to continue the renovations and be helpful.

By replacing the brick with gravel.

In case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm the mischief and she's the management.

She groaned. "It's gravel, isn't it?" she said. I stifled a giggle.

"Maybe."

"That's my least favorite thing and you know it," she said, her tone accusatory.

"At least it's better than that time we were both playing on survival and I spelled out_ BENJA'S_ _BOOTY_ on top of our hoose," I replied. And yes, I said hoose, not house. Pronounced like moose, it's just something we say, like Jerome and Mitch say strongk instead of strong.

" Yeah, I guess. You and your controlled obsession. Well guys, it looks like we'll have to wait until next episode to see exactly how bootyful my hoose is. Let's go for 3,286 likes for gravel being uglier than a baby kangaroo. Remember, we love you! Grace out, homies." Isabelle wrapped up our episode, the 5th one we'd recorded. We had about 5 more to go, because we were recording not only for Minecon but for when I went back to college. My sister would then take on the main responsibility of recording, with me only putting out flash games until I came back around Halloween.

I should probably explain some stuff about my sister. She's only 2 ½ years younger than I am, but she's going into her junior year of high school where I'm going into my junior year of college. She looks somewhat like me but not as much as most siblings. She's still shorter than me (thank the LAWD) but only an inch and a half. Her boyfriend Ryan is really nice, even though she didn't tell me about him for two months. She runs our social media (except for Tumblr, because I love Tumblr more than anyone else I know). We get along really well and always have.

Anyway. Back to the story.

"D'you want any food? I'm going upstairs," she asks, standing up. We record sitting next to each other and using one mic, simply because it's easier and cheaper (don't need two expensive mics). We never put out a video with both our perspectives anyway, so it's not a problem. Whoever isn't recording uses my laptop.

"Yeah, can you bring me down some pretzels?" I ask. I have a habit of consuming large portions of 4-pound pretzel bags while we record (because I am an om-nom-nom-nivore).

"Sure. Be right back."

I pull up Youtube as she leaves the room. In our tradition, she flicks the light on and off as she passes. I click over to our page and notice that we have about 1,000 more subs than we did an hour ago when I last checked. What? 1k subs in an hour? HOLY POOP NUGGETS! That's a lot! I refresh the page. Our sub count is still rocketing up at an alarming rate. I sit there, dumbfounded, for a little bit longer before just dismissing it as a technical fluke. I close out the window and pull up Youtube on my iPod instead. For some reason, it doesn't feel like I've watched a video until I do it on mobile. I'm just weird that way. I navigate to Mitch's channel and the Activity tab pops up automatically. I am .0006254 seconds from switching to the Videos tab when a familiar icon catches my eye.

A very familiar icon indeed, accompanied by the phrase, '_TheBajanCanadian subscribed to GracefulGaming.'_

Well that explains the huge jump in subs. I guess all his subscribers saw that he subbed to me and checked out our channel. I guess that meant we're cool.

Now the fangirl comes crashing in from above.

OH MY COW UDDERS SPEWING STRAWBERRY MILK IN RAINBOW FORM. MITCH SUBBED TO US. This means a couple things. First, he thinks we're cool enough to subscribe to.

Second, he for sure knows about my controlled (ish) obsession. Po-ep. Das awkward.

Oh well. Not like it was a secret in the first place.

But still though.

Crap.

-o0O0o-

*MITCH'S POV*

_Dear GracefulGaming,_

_Hi. I just wanted to say that your channel is really cool and I'm definitely subscribing. I'd love to do something like Mischief and Management, if that's OK with you. Maybe we can brainstorm sometime. Hope to see you at Minecon!_

_-Mitch Hughes (BENJAAAAAAA)_

I read over the note one last time before hitting send. I closed out email and pulled up Youtube, noticing that they'd put up a new video. It was an IRL video, talking about Minecon. For the first time, I saw the girl who was famous for fangirling over me.

She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her stormy blue eyes seemed to pierce mine, even though she was just an arrangement of pixels on a screen. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles, and she sat slightly taller than her sister. Grace had longer hair, fewer freckles, and was wearing a Thing Two shirt whereas Jenna was wearing Thing One.

Neither of them were pretty, per se, but they definitely weren't ugly. More like unconventional. Yeah, that's it. Atypical, but not gross.

"Hey internet! Jenna and Grace here, and welcome to the realm of this IRL-y-ness! We thought that you guys might like to see our faces before Minecon so that you know who to look for if you want things signed. So here we are! There's not really much other purpose to this video. We're hoping to see you guys there and are looking forward to meeting y'all. I guess we can play you some pano…but after Grace says her things!" She swung her head overdramatically to look at Grace, who was rolling her eyes.

"Just FYI, guys, we're pretty tall. Jenna's five nine, and I'm five seven and a half, so if you're looking for short girls with GracefulGaming shirts to sign yo thangs you're gonna be USC."

"AND NOW WE PANO!" Jenna said. The video cut to them playing a piano duet. The music was light and energetic, fitting for their personalities. The song ended and they swiveled around on the bench to face the camera.

"Remember, we love ya! Peace out, dudes." The video faded to black.

I didn't notice that the email failed to send until the next morning, but by then it was too late. We had to leave for Minecon.

**WOOOOOT A/N TIME: Hey doods! QD here. I forgot to mention a few things last time. First of all, this story will not be updated daily. I am honestly surprised I managed to update today at all. I'll try to get new chapters up as soon as possibru, but the only promise I'll make is no longer than *ten days*. Secondly, each chapter will have Lily's and Mitch's perspectives, but they will cover one time period from two different perspectives (if that makes any sense). Now that that's covered, time for this chapter's facts! YAY!**

**My sister: she is two and half years younger than me, but she is also 3 ½ years in the future in this story. She does have a boyfriend, which she didn't tell me about for two months (NOT COOL!) Unfortunately, they have broken up since I first wrote this chapter, but he will remain in this story because it's convenient for me.**

**I do actually say hoose and pano, but only as a joke.**

**I once ate 2/3 of a 4-pound bag of pretzels in about two hours during a set strike for a musical revue I was in.**

**I really do love Tumblr. Like a lot. (HMU at i-wear-clothes , I post the lovely thoughts from my insane brain)**

**USC stands for **_**up shit creek.**_

**The "crazy bisssshhhh" thing is supposed to be a reference to something Lily calls herself in the videos.**

**AND NOW ZE FICTIONS**

**My sister is more than 1 ½ inches shorter than me (THANK THE LAWD).**

**I don't have a laptop.**

**I think that's it for this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I loved hearing your feedback. You guys are awesome motivators. Keep it up, you beautiful individuals!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

_**If you see this comment she dooooo**_


	3. Chapter 3: Le Hotel

CHAPTER THREE: Le Hotel (technically it's l'hôtel, but this is the internet so it doesn't matter)

Everything was overwhelming. There were huge skylights four stories up letting in the bright afternoon light. I glanced over at Belle, who had also stopped to take it in. Elegant marble pillars rose up to meet the three balconies that ringed three sides of the rectangular atrium. Our suitcase wheels clicked on the smooth black floor as we maneuvered our way to the front desk. This was, without a doubt, the nicest hotel we'd ever been in.

After waiting in a line for a surprisingly short time, the clerk handed us our room keys. We walked over to the very shiny elevators. Once inside, we turned to each other. I could see my reflection in the mirrored wall behind Belle's head, reminding me I wore my glasses today.

"This is-" I begin.

"Wow," Belle finishes.

"It's really-"

"Majestic."  
"I was gonna say shiny, but that too."

"Yes yes, vair shiny, vair nice, vair class."

"Yeah."

"I just-"

"Me too." We ride in silence the rest of the way to the 5th floor. I am somewhat afraid of heights, but still like a view, so we decided that the 5th floor was good. We head to the room (#5102) where it takes a couple tries to get the door to open. When we finally get the key to work, we pull our suitcases in and shut the door behind us before taking a closer look at our living quarters for the next four days.

A desk area with a very squishy-looking office chair is pushed up behind a black couch. A decent-sized flatscreen (with DVD player! Yeah buddy!) faces the whole area off to our left. A kitchenette with a microwave and minifridge sits off to our right. A polished wooden door leads into a room with two double beds (we couldn't afford anything bigger, but who really needs a queen bed all to themselves?). Four huge, fluffy pillows sit on each of the red comforters. Another equally decent flatscreen sits on a small dresser next to a small bathroom area.

Simultaneously, we heft our suitcases on a bed. I take the one closest to the door; Belle takes the one nearer to the window. I start unpacking our clothes and putting them underneath the TV. Belle brings the Poptarts, Easy Macs, and, of course, pretzels to the kitchenette. We knew that our clothes would fit in only one suitcase, so we decided to fill the other one with snacks, movies, a camera and other essentials. Once our stuff is thoroughly stowed away, we decide to make some mac & cheese and watch a movie during dinner. After much debate, we go with _Thor_, because we're both Avengers geeks. We brought a whole stash of Marvel movies, along with a few essentials like _Burlesque, Frozen, _and _Sherlock Holmes. _We were pretty stacked to say the least.

When _Thor _ends, we watch _Untold Stories of the ER _until we fall asleep.

-o0O0o-

***MITCHS POV***

Connor bounces up and down excitedly when we finally step out of the revolving doors. He insisted going around thirteen times, for whatever reason, so I'm a little dizzy when we step into the atrium. I can understand why Connor is so excited. Big, bright, and marble everywhere, it's the nicest hotel he's ever been in. I've been in some equally as nice, but not quite so… grand. The others were more modern, while this one is old-world majestic. I walk up to the check-in line, while Connor runs off to explore the lobby. A couple minutes later, he comes back.

"Dood – I think GracefulGaming is here." He says, looking back and forth between me and the elevators excitedly. I raise my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Really?" I ask. He's been known to misspot things when he's overly excited, which led to quite a few wrongs turns on the way here. Note to self: don't let the younger one read the directions next time. We'll probably get where we're going on time instead of two hours late.

"Yeah. Two girls with brown hair were just getting in an elevator when I was over there, and one of them looked just like Grace. The other one could have been Jenna, but she had glasses on, so I don't know." I make a sound of acknowledgement that edges on a grunt and step up to the desk to get our room keys. We take the elevator up to the eighth floor (room #8102) and get the door open after only a couple tries.

Our room is pretty simple, no frills. Just a living area, kitchenette and a separate bedroom area. Connor claims the bed by the window and I take the one nearer to the door. We stay in the rest of the night watching movies, playing games on my laptop, and planning out the next few days.

**A/N TIME! YAY! : Hey doods! QD here. Some stuff has come up, so it look like I'm going to have to extend my promise to ten days. Also, I'll be editing Chapter Two soon, so keep an eye out for that. Also check out my poll pls! PLZ PLZ PLZ! Anyho, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite, etc. because I love it A LOOOOOOTTTTT. Keep it up you bootyful individuals! I think I'm going to keep this title. It's grown on me. AND NOW ZE FACTS!**

**I am afraid of heights.**

**My sister and I often say "vair nice, vair class."**

**The movies I listed are definitely essentials on my list.**

**Untold Stories of the ER is one of my favorite shows.**

**UND ZE FICTIONS:**

**I don't know where Minecon 2014 is, or how long it will go on, so we're not going to list a specific city and we're gonna say it's 4 days long.**

**The hotel I described doesn't exist (as far as I know). It came from my head. Yep.**

**I think that covers everything! Also, if y'all haven't figured it out yet, this is gonna be long. Like REALLY long. It's been three chapters and they haven't even met. There is even a possibility of a sequel (!). so yeah. I wuv you guys!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

_**If you see this comment too strongk**_


	4. Chapter 4: Day One

"Make good choices!" I call after her jokingly. She turns back and sticks her tongue out at me before continuing on her way. Belle and I decided to split up and explore during the morning, then meet up for lunch and stick together for the afternoon. I pull up the hood on my endearment hoodie, hoping no fans will recognize me. It would be kinda awkward if a fan wanted, like, an autograph or something and only one of us was there to sign. We're not really big enough to get our own booth or anything like that, but we're cruising in on 500k now, thanks to Mitch.

I still can't believe he subbed to us. I mean, it's only been like two days, but that's equivalent to forever on the internet. We're just a couple of small-town girls playing video games; he's a superfamous member of the Youtube gaming community. That's pretty frick-frackin' cool that he found us. Not to mention that he just happens to be the object of my fangirlyness.

I weave my way in between the sea of people in the convention center, just trying to go with the flow. I stop once or twice at displays that catch my eye, but in general I just keep moving. After an hour or two of wandering, I pull off to the side. Taking my phone out of my pocket, I text Belle to see if she's ready to go. She doesn't text me back right away, I decide to just camp where I a am until she does. My mind is wandering, thinking about our plans for the next week. My thoughts are just straying to college when someone walks up to me.

It's a boy who looks to be about a year or so younger than Belle. I can just barely see over his dark brown hair. His facial features are surprisingly familiar, even though I'm positive I've never seen before. I push away the feeling of déjà vu and concentrate on what he's saying.

"You're Jenna from GracefulGaming, right?" he asks expectantly. He bounces up and down energetically, and I can't help but smile.

"Yep," I reply. "You're the first person to recognize me." He holds out one of our posters, an older design that we don't sell anymore. I'm impressed. That shiz is VINTAGE (almost), and mounted on cardboard no less.

"Will you sign this? Pretty please?" he asks excitedly. A sharpie is already in my hand, and I uncap it as I reply.

"Of course!" I say. "Who should I make it out to?" I touch the edge of the cardboard to steady it.

"Connor," he replies. Suddenly, something clicks, and I realize why he's familiar. It's Mitch's brother.

_Holy poop nuggets, _I think. I can't stop seeing it now: the high cheekbones, how one side of his mouth smiles more than the other. He looks hella lot like Mitch.

"_To Connor," _I narrate, "_You are literally number one. High fives, Jenna." _I cap the marker and try to remain calm on the outside. I'm getting nervous now, for no good reason. Boys I like make me hella nervous, and their immediate family is no exception. I steel my nerves and resolve not to stutter.

"You're Mitch's brother, aren't you?" I ask, attempting to be casual.

"Yeah, that's me," he replies, deflating slightly. I scramble for a way to rectify the situation.

"Cool," I say. "If you're still in the convention center at 3:30, you can meet Grace and me by the mooshroom pen and she can sign your poster too. Special privileges for the first fan to recognize one of us ever in the history of our channel." I smile at him and he reinflates, becoming excited again.

"Really?" He starts to bounce.

"Really." I smile again. His happy-go-lucky demeanor puts me at ease. "Props on the poster, by the way. That design was always one of my favorites."

He grins widely. "Thanks." Just then my phone buzzes.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you later, alright?"

"3:30 by the LSD cows?" he says. I laugh.

"You got it. Bye, Connor."

"Bye!" He almost literally hops off.

I walk in the opposite direction, checking my text from Belle. She wants to go outside to Subway for lunch, so I head toward the exit. I don't think I did too badly for my first encounter with a fan. Hell, I even managed to get my fangirl side under control after I found out he was Mitch's brother. And who knows? He might even bring Mitch when we meet up.

-oO0Oo-

*MITCH'S POV*

My second sharpie is already almost dead, and it's only noon. I have half an hour until I can eat lunch. Only thirty more minutes of fangirl after fangirl after fangirl. Connor should be back by then, and he'll be dying to tell me all about the booths and other things he's seen. Fourteen hysterical tweenagers later, a more familiar face steps up. I don't know why I know her, but I definitely do.

"I'm Belle," she says before I can ask who to make it out to. It's like I've met her before, but that's impossible. I don't know anyone named Belle. It doesn't really click until I find myself writing _Grace _instead of _Belle _on the poster she hands me.

"Oh poopsiedoodles, I'm sorry," I say. She smiles.

"It's okay, Grace is fine. Li―er, Jenna told me you'd subscribed, but I didn't think you'd recognize me," she says. She seems really normal after the just over two hours of insanity I've dealt with so far. Unfortunately, the rest of the insanity is starting to get impatient. I have to wrap this up.

"_Your channel is dope! Love, Benja," _I narrate as I write. I hand the poster back to her just as her phone goes off in her pocket.

"D'you want me to sign something for Jenna too?" I ask. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Nah. If she really wants something, she'll get it herself." I smile at that.

"Alright, well, take care," I say.

"Thanks dood. You too," she replies. She turns around and walks away, while I prepare to descend back into Crazytown. I do love my fans, don't get me wrong. They can just be a little… overly enthusiastic sometimes. Most of the time.

Anyway, about twenty long minutes later, Jerome (who was also signing stuff) and I close up shop. We meet Connor and Louise, Jerome's girlfriend, at a small café near the entrance to the convention center. After buying our lunches, we hunt out a place to sit. Every table is full, so we find a bench and plop down, four in a row. We all fit somehow.

"Hey Mitch, you'll never guess who I ran into about twenty minutes ago," Connor says.

"I ran into someone too," I answer. "You can go first."

"I found Jenna from GracefulGaming," he says. I stare at him.

"No way."

"Yep. She signed my poster. See?" He holds it up for me to examine. Sure enough, there's her signature.

"Literally number one?" I ask.

"Yeah. She said I was the first fan to recognize her. Grace wasn't there though."

"I know," I say, purposely throwing him for a loop.

"Huh?" he says, confused.

"I know Grace wasn't there, because I ran into her at about the same time," I answer.

"She got something signed?"

"Yup. Not for Jenna, though."

"Oh. Well, Jenna said they'd meet me by the mooshroom pen at 3:30 so Grace could sign my poster too."

"Maybe I'll come with you," I say. Why not? It'll be fun to meet someone who got famous by being my fangirl.

Maybe. Hopefully she's not crazy. Her sister seemed normal enough.

"You should," he replies.

"Then I will." Who knows? I might even have fun.

**A/N TIME! OR SHOULD I SAY PARTY TIME BECAUSE THEY'RE THE SAME! YEAH! ANYWAY: Hey doods! Das ist QD, and I don't speak German. I edited Chapter Two because I wasn't comfortable with how I did it, so check that out because it contains a beautiful phrase that I will absolutely have to use again. I also took the grammatical problems out of Chapter Three (yay). Anywhore, here are the facts for this chapter:**

**I love sharpies. Like, a lot.**

**LSD cows is supposed to be a reference to something the girls say in their videos.**

**My family loves to tell each other to "make good choices" in honor of the terrible movie Freaky Friday.**

**Louise is in the story so that there are no possible other romantic options for Belle than her boyfriend. Connor will just be a friend and partner in crime. This will make more sense later. [Insert evil author smile]**

**And then the fictions:**

**I don't own an enderman hoodie, unfortunately. I do have Captain America socks with wings attached, which is almost as good.**

**My sister would never willingly choose to eat at Subway.**

**I think that covers everything. Oh! I know. FUN FACT: if GracefulGaming had over 500k subs, they would have about 31.25 times the population of my hometown as a fanbase. Wow. Keep up the reviewing, following, etc. because it makes my heart smile. I wuv you, beautiful individuals!**

**-Quiet Defiance**


	5. Chapter 5: Social Skills FTW

CHAPTER FIVE: Social Skills FTW

I try not to swear in front of my sister. Most of the time, I do pretty well. Right now, I was failing miserably.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhit," I say. I look over in Connor's direction and managed a smile. The excited teenager was being followed by a much more familiar face in a yellow and gray hoodie.

I prepared myself mentally for a whole lot of stuttering, mumbling, blushing, and general self-embarrassment.

"Hey Connor!" I said as they got up to us. "This is-"

"Grace." He cuts me off and holds out his poster to her. I laugh and let them get on with it. Taking a deep breath (mentally, not literally), I turn to face Mitch. I extended my hand for a handshake.

"And you are?" I say, somehow managing to keep a straight face. He looks at me, extremely confused. I laugh, trying to sound less nervous than I actually am.

"Kidding! Hi, I'm Jenna," I say, managing not to stutter. He smiles and wraps his hand around mine. His grip is warm and strong. I withdraw my hand before the handshake becomes awkward. I'm concentrating so hard on not being awkward that I almost don't catch his reply.

"I'm Mitch," he says, still grinning.

"I know," I reply. This brought out a small laugh. Yes! I was succeeding! Finally conquering my awkwardness! Of course, now that I've realized I'm doing well, I'm gonna mess it up.

"No kidding," he says. "I was kinda worried when Connor said you were a fangirl, but you're not screaming yet, so I think we're good."

I smile. "Yeah, I try to keep the screaming to a minimum when I'm meeting celebrities and stuff. Can't have famous people thinking I'm unstable or anything."

"You're getting up there yourself, y'know," he replies.

"I guess… we were around 500k last I checked," I say.

"Das Gucci," he replies. I smile.

"I should probably definitely thank you for that. It would have taken us a really long time to get there without you subscribing," I say. He smiles.

"No problem," he says. "I was actually planning to email you before the convention started, but I kinda forgot. I was gonna ask you if I could maybe do something like Mischief and Management."

"Dude, omigod, of course," I reply, grinning from ear to ear. Mitch liked one of my ideas! YUSSS!

"Sweet deal. I didn't want to, like, steal your idea or anything," he says.

"Nah, it's fine. Not like I patented it or anything."

Just as he was about to reply, we were interrupted by Belle.

"If you two are done flirting, Connor was telling me about some really cool booths, so we're gonna go look at those if y'all wanna come," she says. At the word _flirting,_ I can feel my cheeks heating up. I'm just glad my hair hides how red my ears are right now.

"I wasn't – I mean, uh – I didn't mean to – um – yeah, I'll come along," I stutter out.

Well, I almost made it. Oh well. I didn't expect my social skills to remain intact for even as long as they did anyway, so I'll take what I can get.

Mitch elects to come too, so the four of us set off with Connor and Belle in the front and Mitch and I in the back of our little pack.

And just like that, I find myself walking and talking with BajanCanadian.

THE BajanCanadian.

Ssssssshhhhhhhit.

-o0O0o-

MITCH'S POV

She's only a couple inches shorter than me, which was kinda weird. I was used to being the tallest, or at least close to it. I see the moment of panic on her face at the sight of me. Sighing inwardly, I start to get ready for her to be just another crazy fangirl. We get within speaking distance, and she calls out to Connor instead of me.

Wow. Okay. Definitely not a crazy fangirl or she'd be drooling by now.

"And you are?" she asks, extending her hand to me.

What? Her fame is practically based off her being my fangirl. Either this is not Jenna, or she's really good at poker faces. Just as I'm realizing she's pranking me, she smiles and tells me she's kidding. I smile back and shake her hand. Her palms are warm and her fingertips are cold, which feels really weird. Her grip is firm though, which kinda makes up for it. Limp-handed handshakes are the worst. It's like holding a dead fish. Gross.

"I'm Mitch," I reply as she lets go of my hand. I'm glad she doesn't drag it out. That would just be creepy. Long, drawn-out handshakes are right up there with the dead fish.

"I know," she says. I laugh. I tell her I was worried about her being just another part of the insanity and she makes a joke about being unstable, just like she does in her videos. This is so weird, meeting a girl I've watched fangirl over me act totally normal. It's unexpected.

I like it.

She gives me permission to do my own M&M series, which is cool. I'll ask her about brainstorming later, if I get the chance. Soon, though, we're interrupted by Grace. She teases us about flirting. I laugh and take it in stride, but I can see that Jenna is blushing.

Not as calm as I thought.

Still though, that's some pretty good self-control if it took her this long to be at all fangirly.

I decide to come along and the four of us set off in a little pack, Connor and Grace in front and Jenna and me in the back. She gets her blushing under control as we set off.

As we walk, she gets noticeably more comfortable talking with me. We start to branch off into other topics besides Minecraft and YouTube. When we reach the first booth, we're talking about movies, Marvel in particular.

"What's your favorite Avengers movie?" I ask her. She gives it a moment.

"Is all of them a valid answer?" she asks. I smile and tell her no.

"Well, then, _Thor _I guess," she says. "We just watched it last night so it's still in my mind."  
"Nice," I reply. "I've seen the first one but not the second one."

She stares at me and I get my first good look into her eyes. They're stormy blue, with flecks of yellow around the edges. There's a small patch of brown in her left iris. Her reply pulls me out of her eyes and back into reality.

"Are you serious? 'Cause we have the second one up in our room, if you wanted to come by later and borrow it," she offers.

"Really? Connor's been wanting to see it, so… if you really don't mind, I'd be down to take it off your hands for a night."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," she says, smiling. Just then my phone goes off. It's Jerome, wanting to know where I am because we're reopening the signing booth in five minutes.

"Gucci, " I say. "I gotta run, but I'll drop by your room at about 9:30-ish, okay?" I tap Connor on the shoulder, letting him know it's time to go.

"Room 5102," she replies. "Be there or be square and without _Thor 2._" She says.

I smile at her and walk away with Connor tagging along.

I think I might have even had fun.

**A/N TIME! WOOP WOOP! : Hai doods! QD here with an update (FINALLY!). Sorry this took so long, but a new semester just started at school, so homework picked up. Plus, my school play is getting into full swing, AND I've been busy making TC fanart (including a cover for this story. YAY.), so… this just kinda never happened. Yeah. I'm really sorry, but it might happen again, so just be warned. Anyway, now that I'm done apologizing for being a dingus, here are the facts for this chapter:**

**When I get nervous, I stutter and mumble really badly. I also tend to make really bad jokes that barely work even in my mind when I'm out of my comfort zone.**

**I don't swear in front of my sister. EVER.**

**Dead fish handshakes are gross. Like really. If you do it, stop because IS YOU A WUSS**

**There a bit of brown in my left eye, but only the left one.**

**They're not gonna fall in love at first [Insert evil author smile]**

**AND ZE FICTIONS:**

**I'm pretty sure Thor 2 isn't out on DVD yet. Sadness.**

**There is no way I'd be able to my fangirlyness that far buried. No way at all.**

**Anyway, hope you doods enjoyed this chapter! I'll update again as soon as I can. Unfortunately, we're coming to the end of where I planned things, so… that's a thing. Also, I made a pen doodle of the Mudkip on my arm and posted a pic on tumblr, and QUENTIN REBLOGGED IT. That was easily the best part of my Monday. Anyslut, keep reviewing and stuff because I love you beautiful individuals and your feedback! Keep on being beautiful and I will write you later.**

**-Quiet Defiance**

_**If you see this comment attack of the fangirl**_


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Night

CHAPTER SIX: Movie Night

I don't know how I managed to forget that I made Mitch a promise, but somehow I did. I only remembered when I heard a knock on our door around 9:35. I opened the door to find Connor bouncing up and down in the hallway.

"Hey, Connor! Come on in," I said. I held the door open and he walked in just far enough for me to shut it behind him. Belle got up off the couch and made eye contact with me. I shook my head slightly, telling her that we were still using our internet names. As nice as Connor was, he might accidentally let our real names slip and neither of us could afford to be stalked.

"Hey Connor!" she said. She struck up a conversation with him about the movie. I went into the bedroom to look for the movie. I finally found it under Belle's sweatshirt on the small dresser and headed back into the living space.

"Yeah, we actually just watched the first one last night," she said as I passed through the door.

"You're sure you don't mind giving it up then?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nah, it's fine," I say, holding out the DVD. He doesn't take it.

"Would you guys maybe want to watch it with us?" he offers. He starts bouncing again. I don't want to refuse him, but I also don't want to make Mitch uncomfortable. I know I would hate spending almost three hours with someone who is constantly fangirling (or fanboy-ing, as the case may be) over me. I mean, awkward much?

Problem is, I really want to say yes.

"Are you sure Mitch wouldn't mind?" I ask. I can feel my nervousness coming back.

"I can text him to make sure, but it'll probably be fine," he replies. He pulls out his phone and types out a quick message. I try not to sound too eager when I reply.

"Alright then, sure," I say. His phone buzzes. He says that it's from Mitch, and that he said okay. I know that you should quit while you're ahead, but I can't resist saying one more thing.

"Do you wanna just stay here? I mean, the three of us are already here, and we have snacks and stuff," I offer. I cross my fingers mentally, hoping that I didn't just screw up majorly.

See, it's funny because my Minecraft name is TheMajorOne and I said majorly and―

Anyway. Moving on.

He grins widely. "Sounds awesome!" he says. He pulls out his phone again. "I'll tell Mitch."

"Coolness," I reply. I go over to the kitchen cabinet and pull out the pretzels and stuff. Belle starts up the conversation again and I smile to myself. She got lucky in the social skills area. She and my mom both can just naturally converse with anyone they meet. Apparently, this particular trait skipped over me because I am super quiet and awkward when I first meet people.

Connor's phone buzzes, jolting me back to reality. He says that Mitch will be down in a few minutes and that he's bringing more snacks.

I prepare to spend several hours subduing awkwardness and accidentally eating my feelings. I just hope they don't mind people talking during movies. I can't not (double negative alert!) comment on whatever movies I'm watching, whether to comment on the lack of adherence to science or to spout random facts about the time period or something stupid like that.

Unfortunately, suppressing my natural tendencies isn't exactly my strong suit.

I start to worry more, inching my way out of 'broken smolder' into 'articulation' on the panic scale. Just then, there's a knock at the door, and I'm out of time to think.

I guess I'll make like Nike and just do it.

I open the door.

-oO0Oo-

**MITCH'S POV**

My phone buzzed about five minutes after Connor left the room. This is the only night I set aside for Connor, so if it's business-related I'm gonna be kinda annoyed. I do love my brother, no matter how much I'm a douchebag to him. Luckily, though, it's from Connor.

_Hey do u mind if the girls watch the movie with us?_

I replied no. I looked around our room. If they were gonna come over, I need to clean up. The room was kind of a complete mess. I got up off the couch and start collecting the clothes from their various place around the outer room. Just as I'm leaning behind the TV, my phone buzzed again. I came up a little too quickly and smacked my head on the edge of the TV. Rubbing the spot, I opened up another text from Connor.

_They said we can just watch it in their room cause the three of us are already here and they have snacks and stuff. Is that ok?_

I texted him back, saying that it's fine and I'll bring some more snacks down. I grabbed a few cereal boxes from our little hoard and head out the door, making sure to grab both room keys. I padded down the hall in my socks and pressed the button for the fifth floor when I got into the elevator. I found their door, number 5102, and knocked. Jenna opened it with a smile.

"Hey dood! Come on in!" she said, stepping back so I can step through the entryway. I smiled and said hi to Grace as I walked over to set the cereal boxes on the table with the rest of the snacks. The movie is already in the player and the previews are going. I hear the microwave beep and Jenna pulls out a bag of popcorn.

"You guys are stacked," I say, surveying everything. There are pretzels, poptarts, fresh popcorn, and an entire gallon of chocolate milk. The girls smile, and the four of us plop on the couch. Grace is on the left end, with Connor sandwiched between her and Jenna. I'm on the right end. It's not a large couch, and Jenna flinches slightly when our hips touch. She reaches over to the table and hits play on the remote, and the movie starts playing.

After a short while, Jenna relaxes. Eventually, almost the entire lengths of our thighs end up touching. She doesn't seem as nervous as when we met earlier, and keeps up an intermittent stream of funny little comments or interesting facts about the movie. About an hour in, she blurts out something totally random that takes everyone, including Grace, by surprise.

"My real name is Lily," she says. "I changed it so that I wouldn't get stalked. Sorry I didn't say anything before, but it just occurred to me now that I hadn't told you yet and stuff, so… surprise I guess." I took a second to process it.

It made complete sense. To be honest, I probably should have done the same thing. I've had bad enough experiences with crazy fangirls in the past that I sometimes wished I'd done a Seto and kept my name and appearance private. Come to think of it, I remembered Grace saying a different name when I first met her. I think it started with a B. As if on cue, Grace pipes up.

"My name is Isabelle," she says. "Please call me Belle though. I try to avoid Isabelle unless I'm in major trouble." I smile and nod. It might take a while to straighten out the names, but I'm just glad they can trust us enough to use their real names. Connor looks a little hurt, but he gets over it soon enough and we all go back to watching the movie.

Just when the couch is starting to feel cramped, Jenna – well, Lily, I guess – leans forward to grab another glass of chocolate milk. I take the opportunity to stretch and annoy my brother. I reach out and flick him just once before Lily settles back down.

Shit. My arm is still out. It's resting across the back of the couch just above Jenna's – CRAP, Lily's – head. I realize it's gonna get uncomfortable quickly.

"Oops, sorry," she says. She leans forward just enough for me to move my arm back down to where it was. Instead I plop it across her shoulders. Kinda weird, but my arms needed to be stretched out. Somehow, I didn't think Lily would mind. I still ask, though. She shakes her head and smiles.

"It's fine. It's only awkward if you make it awkward, right?" She turns her attention back to the movie, but I can feel how tense she is. I decide to just let it go and focus back on the movie. Eventually, she relaxes, even leaning into me slightly. I can tell she's holding back, and I'm grateful. I realize that if this were anyone else, she'd be all over me like white on rice.

By the end of the movie about 45 minutes later, her head is on my shoulder and my arm is curved around her, holding her in place. Connor is nodding off on Grace's – no, Belle's – shoulder, while she is dozing with her head supported by his. Lily (YES! FINALLY GOT IT!) gets up and takes out the movie. She puts it back in the drawer and then plops onto the floor, leaving the drawer open.

"I'd say let's put in another one, but half our audience seems to have lost consciousness," she says. I smile as I get and walk over to the other side of the drawer and sit down. I look into their stash, and pull out one I've never seen but always wanted to.

"How about Sherlock Holmes?" I ask. She nods.

"I'm down if you are. Belle never wants to watch that one anyway, so I guess it's a good thing she's passed out," she replies. I look over at the sleeping teens.

"Should we cover them up?" I ask. She nods, and disappears into the bedroom. I pop in the movie and sit back on the couch, careful not to jostle the siblings. Lily comes back in with two big red comforters piled in her arms. She lays one across them and sits back down, covering our laps up with the other. I drape my arm back around her and settle in for another two hours.

When the movie ends, it's getting close to three in the morning. Lily is asleep on my shoulder, her breathing deep and even. I take the opportunity to study her face.

Her brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and the heavy red glasses that she put on halfway through the last movie are balanced almost at the tip of her nose. She looks so peaceful that I don't want to move her.

Almost like I thought out loud, she wakes up. I quickly look away, pretending to study the comforter. She reaches out to the table and fumbles for the remote, shutting off the TV without ejecting the DVD. We get up and stretch, then turn to our sibling situation. She reaches out and pulls Belle into a standing hug before hoisting her up on her hips and carrying her into the bedroom. I rouse Connor in the meantime, not even attempting to pick him up. He's not as light as he used to be, and there is no way I'm carrying him all the way up to our room. Lily comes back out just he stands up.

"Thanks for coming, guys," she says, rubbing her eyes. We say goodbye and head out. She says she'll see us later as she shuts the door behind us.

When we finally get back and in bed, I realize that I just spent a night with a fangirl.

And she was normal. Ish.

My last thought before I fall asleep is that I wouldn't mind spending a lot more time with Jenna.

I mean, Lily.

I was doing so well with the name thing.

**A/N TIME! YEAH BUDDY! : Hey doods! QD here. I just wanted to say thank guys so much for reading! We're past a thousand views, which is crazy awesome. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I apologize for any grammar errors. This chapter was almost twice as long as normal, so YAY! Anyway, here are the facts for this chapter:**

**The social skills thing is totally true. My sister is popular and so was my mom, but I'm kind of a nerd. I mean, look at me, I'm writing fanfiction about a Minecraft YouTuber.**

**I tend to flinch away from physical contact if I'm nervous. Otherwise, I'm a very huggy person. INTERNET HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

**My glasses are thick, like Coke-bottle thick, with heavy red frames. They tend to slide down my face, so I'm constantly pushing them up.**

**I talk all the time during movies. I only fall asleep during them if I've seen them before and it's really late at night.**

**I think that about covers it, so now here's the fictions:**

**They're not going to be romantic right away. I know, I know, this is a BajanXLily fic technically, but I'm building up to something amazing that will come later. And when I say later, I mean like in-twenty-chapters later. [insert evil author smile]**

**I think that's everything! If you have any questions, send me a message or leave a review and I'll try to answer it. Speaking of which, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite, etc. I love you beautiful individuals! You guys are what keep me going, so don't stop! I will see you sexay doods later! Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

_**If you see this comment #cantstopwontstop**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Good Day

CHAPTER SEVEN:

The next morning when I wake up, the previous night doesn't feel quite real to me. It couldn't possibly be me who spent hours tucked up under BajanCanadian's arm. I'm just a fangirl. I'm surprised I managed to speak at all when he was around. My inner fangirl is not happy with being repressed.

Grace is in the next room. I can faintly hear the TV through the door. It's about 8:30, and I really need to get up. I do a not-so-little happy dance around the room.

I SPENT A NIGHT WITH BAJANCANADIAN! AAAAAAHHHH! THIS WAS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME! OKAY MAYBE NOT, BEING BORN WAS PRETTY GREAT, BUT STILL! THIS WAS AMAZING! I'M SO HAPPY!

I can't stop the huge grin that spreads across my face. I hop and spin around the room until I lose control and bonk into the wall. Calming down, I open the door and step into the outer area. Belle says good morning as I walk over to the kitchenette. I say it back and pull out a package of poptarts. After breakfast, we change our clothes and clean up. We head down to the convention, with me hoping that I'd see him again today. I don't think I really need to specify who.

Unfortunately, I don't see him that day, or the next. I get recognized semi-frequently, but never enough to be mobbed (THANK THE LAWD). When I do see him again, it's almost at the end of the last day. Belle and I split up again to do whatever we wanted for an hour or so. I see him while I'm walking through the convention, checking out the booths one last time. He's with a few other members of Team Crafted, and Connor is nowhere to be seen. He waves at me, and I smile and wave back. I keep walking, fully expecting that to be the extent of our interaction. It's probably a good thing, because I know that being around the other members of Team Crafted wouldn't help the whole fangirl thing.

And by not help, I mean make it a thousand times more difficult.

Then he calls my name (internet name – nice of him to remember) and motions for me to come over. I do as he asks, becoming more anxious with every step. I try to smile, hoping that my eyes don't give away how nervous I am. When I get over to him, I'm practically shaking.

"Jenna, I'd like you to meet some people," he says, gesturing to Jerome and Ian. I extend my hand to each of them in turn. Their handshakes are sturdy and warm, and they help to put me at ease.

A little bit, anyway.

"So you're the girl Mitch has been going on about for the past two days," Jerome says. I giggle nervously and steal a glance at Mitch out of the corner of my eye.

"Was not," he says, punching Jerome lightly on the arm. I notice the slight tinge to his cheeks that gives him away as a liar. I start feeling all tingly and happy again, and have to try hard from smiling hugely.

"Dude, you so were," Ian says. I laugh again, but have no idea how to continue the conversation. Luckily, Ian starts talking to me about YouTube and I relax slightly. He is taller than me, which is nice. I hate towering over people.

Jerome and Mitch start having a more quiet conversation. I catch my name and Belle's once or twice. I try to focus on my own conversation, but I can't help but wonder what they're talking about. I start stuttering, and force myself to turn my complete attention to Ian.

Just as Jerome and Mitch are entering our conversation, a group of about six or so tweenage girls comes up and asks the three of them to sign stuff. I hang back, not wanting to leave but feeling awkward about staying. I can see people around me beginning to notice the guys signing stuff and wandering over. I look one last time, but the group surrounding them is getting bigger and there's no way they'll escape anytime soon. I start to head away, but Mitch calls out again.

"Jenna, wait!" he says loud enough to reach me over the crowd. I gently maneuver through the fangirls over to him.

"I'd love to brainstorm with you sometime," he says.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," I say. I pull a piece of paper out of my backpack and write my name and number on it.

"Here," I say, holding it out to him. He's signing one girl's poster, so he has no free hands. I tuck it into his sweatshirt pocket instead.

"Text me if you need me, or you can message me on Facebook," I say. He nods, not turning away from the fans in front of him. I stall; there's one more question I want to ask but it's kinda awkward. I tell myself to just get it over with and blurt it out before I can regret it.

"Can we get a picture quick?" I ask. "I just want to show my fans that I met you, 'cause we're starting up an Instagram account, and…" I try to make the question less creepy, but I run out of things to say. Luckily, he understands. He smiles and says yes, so I pull out my iPod. I turn so that he's in the background of the picture, but he doesn't have to stop signing stuff.

To my surprise, he finishes up signing the picture he was on and pulls me into a one arm hug. The fangirls all gasp collectively and I giggle inwardly. I don't even try to stop the huge grin that spreads across my face as I snap the picture. He lets me go and smiles at me.

"See you later, Jenna," he says.

"OR WILL YOU?" I reply, smiling. "Bye, Mitch."

I weave my way out of the group, still grinning. I'll probably be grinning all the way back to Wisconsin when we leave tomorrow and then all the way to Michigan the day after, when I go back to college.

A girl who looks about fourteen stops me on the edge of the clump.

"Aren't you one of the girls Mitch subbed to the other day?" she asks. Speechless, I can only nod. One of his fans recognized me. This day just keeps getting better.

"Would you mind signing my shirt?" she says, holding out an 'In Benja We Trust' tee.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," I say, managing to find my voice. I smile and take out my sharpie, scrawling my name on the fabric.

"Thanks Jenna," she says. "I really liked your channel, by the way."

"Coolness," I reply. She smiles and turns back to the three guys. I keep walking until I get to where I'm meeting up with Belle.

Today just became a really good day.

-oO0Oo-

*MITCH'S POV*

I didn't think I would see her again, which would kinda suck because I never got any contact information the first time. Fortunately, though, I see her walking alone the last day of the convention. I'm with Jerome and Ian, just walking around and taking it in one last time. I wave and she waves back, so I call her over. I can see her getting nervous, and I hope she's not one of those people who puke or faint when they're overanxious. She gets up to us without spontaneous illness, so I just forge ahead and hope for the best.

"Jenna, I'd like you to meet some people," I say. I use her internet name just to be safe. She shakes hands and exchanges hellos with the two of them in turn.

"So you're the girl Mitch has been going on about for the past two days," Jerome says. I shoot him a slightly pissed look.

"Was not," I say, but I can't stop a slight blush from creeping onto my cheeks. I just hope she doesn't notice.

"Dude, you so were," Ian says. She laughs, and I smile too. Ian starts talking with her about YouTube, so Jerome takes the opportunity to give me his opinion.

"Dude, she's kinda cute," he says. "Is she single?" I raise one eyebrow at him.

"Thinking about dumping Louise?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Nah, G, for you," he replies. I shake my head.

"Jerome, you know how I feel about the ladies right now," I reply. He rolls his eyes.

"When are you gonna give it up, biggums?" he says.

"Not until I'm absolutely positive she doesn't like me," I reply.

"Just think about it: Jenna and Mitch, YouTube's hottest couple in gaming. Give Vengekipz a run for their money. You could even have your own couple name."

"No."

"Yus."

"No."

"Well, then, at least let Connor have her."

"Dude, gross. He's jailbait. Plus, I think he likes Grace more."

"Whatever, dude. I doubt she'd say no to you."

"You're a crazy man of the Bac," I say, turning to Lily and Ian. Just then, a group of fangirls descends out of nowhere and I'm unable to ask her about brainstorming. I see her walking off out of the corner of my eye as I'm signing someone's poster.

"Jenna, wait!" I call out. She turns back and winds through the group to end up back next to me.

"I'd love to brainstorm with you sometime," I say. She smiles and says it's no problem. I sign another couple things as she pulls out a piece of paper and writes stuff on it. When she finishes, I'm still signing a poster. She tucks the paper in my sweatshirt pocket and tells me to text her or message her on Facebook. I nod, not turning away from the fans in case they get angry and start a revolt or something. She's still standing there, and I can sense she wants to say something more.

"Can we get a picture quick?" she asks. "I just want to show my fans that I met you, 'cause we're starting up an Instagram account, and…" I say yes as she trails off. I sign some more stuff as she pulls out her iPod and tilts it so that I don't have to stop signing things. Instead, I pull her into a one sided hug. I note the huge grin that spreads across her face as she snaps the picture, and I laugh inwardly when I hear the gasp from all of the fangirls. I let her go after she takes the picture and smile.

"See you later, Jenna," I say.

"OR WILL YOU?" she says, eyebrow raised. She smiles. "Bye, Mitch."

I see her tall form walking away out of the corner of my eye. She gets stopped on the edge of the huddle and I smile just a little wider at the girl whose poster I just happen to be signing.

After about twenty minutes, the shirt that gets handed to me already has a signature on it, one I've only seen once before.

It's hers.

I sign underneath it.

I almost add #Jenja but I don't. I don't think we're well acquainted enough to have our own hashtag yet. Even then, we'd only be a friend-ship.

Haha, get it? Like a ship, but… friends.

I guess this is why Jerome hates my jokes.

It's been a good day and week. I made new friends.

Yay.

**A/N TIME! WHOOPEE! : Oh hai dere! This is your captain speaking. Thank you for flying QD Air. We hope you enjoy your flight, newly updated with cover art as well. Yay! But seriously, though, hey guys! As of me writing this A/N we are 13 views away from 1500, which is cray. Hopefully, I'll start showing up when you search for Bajan fics on Google. Anyway, I'm gonna do one last Fact/Fiction section; I don't know if I'm gonna continue them. Let me know if you want me to keep it in. That being said, here they are:**

**-Happy dances are one of my favorite things to do. PDP: personal dance party. Best kind of party.**

**-I love bad puns, and I make them about as frequently as Mitch does. And they're about as well-received.**

**-The mobbing thing was partly inspired by Mitch saying that thing about a metric butt-ton of people coming up to him at Minecon, and partly by a review from UltimateGeek. Thanks dood!**

**-Jenja is gonna be their couple time, but you're not gonna see it again for awhile. [insert evil author smile]**

**And now for the fictions:**

**-I have an eavesdropping problem, so if Mitch and Jerome were having a conversation about me a couple feet away, I would totally be listening to that. But, for the sake of the story, LILY HEARD NOTHING.**

**-I'm officially at the end of planning, so if the plot seems totally half-assed form here on out, I am so sorry. Really.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, etc. I love it! You beautiful individuals are the best! This was another really long chapter, and I am exhausted. Also, I type while listening to Christina Aguilera songs, so they might influence me without me noticing, so if they do… well, sorry not sorry guys. SHE IS MY SPIRIT GUIDE. Moving on, I love you guys! Keep on being awesome sauce!**

**-Quiet Defiance**


	8. Chapter 8: First Contact

CHAPTER 8: First Contact

"Can I drive?" Belle asks as we roll our suitcases to my old car. It's a dark red 2001 Ford Taurus called the Red Menace, and I love it.

"Not until we get to Wisconsin," I reply, popping the trunk. Belle just turned 16 a little over a month ago. She got her license about a week later, and had been dying to drive all the time ever since.

"Fine," she says, rolling her eyes. I make sure to lock the trunk before sliding into the driver's seat. The car starts up in just one try and we roll out of the parking lot, leaving the convention behind. We didn't end up meeting any new recording buddies, but that's okay. I got to meet Mitch, which made my year. I can't help but hope just a teeny bit that I'll be able to record with him sometime, even though I know it's highly unlikely.

We drive for a few hours, stopping around noon at a McDonald's for lunch. We get our food and finish it in about fifteen or twenty minutes. Belle makes a run to the bathroom, tossing our garbage on the way. While she's gone, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out, finding a text from a number I don't know.

'_hey lily its mitch'_

I take a deep breath. My phone slips through my fingers onto the table.

HE ACTUALLY TEXTED ME! THIS IS BEYOND AWESOME! My legs start bouncing frantically under the table as a huge smile invades my face. My hands are shaking when I pick the phone back up.

_'hey dood! what's up' _

I hit send and add his number to my contacts.

_'nm just pissing off jerome'_

I laugh at that and ask him why. Belle has come back from the bathroom. She grabs some money and goes to order drinks for the road. I walk into the bathroom as my phone buzzes again.

'_were giving him a ride to the airport but i made him drive'_

I giggle, and I'm about to reply when another text interrupts me.

'_i'm poking him from the backseat and connor is singing twinkle twinkle little star'_

I laugh as I push open the door of the bathroom and walk back to the table.

'_XD lol im about to go back on the road but have fun :)'_

I send off one "last" text before we leave the restaurant. He replies before we even get to the car.

'_drive safe '_

OH SNAP GURL, HE SENT A SMILEY FACE! WHAT COULD IT MEAN?

I'm just kidding. It doesn't mean anything.

'_no promises ;)'_

My reply is joking. Belle is checking her own phone, probably for texts from her boyfriend. I was surprised at how little they talked during Minecon.

'_lol :) ttyl'_

I reply that I'll see him later as I start up the car. Putting my phone in the console, I shift out of park. We leave the parking lot with me significantly happier than when we arrived.

-oO0Oo-

*MITCH'S POV*

I wake up to Connor trying to be quiet. He's tiptoeing across the floor, holding his breath. I throw a pillow at him just as he trips on the shirt I was wearing yesterday. He falls to the floor and starts giggling. I throw another one, then two more. All my pillows are gone and he's buried in a fluffy heap. I get out of my bad and climb onto his, grabbing two pillows at once and chucking them on the pile just as he tries to sit back up. He goes back down, and I grab the pillow that's within easy reach. I use my other hand to search behind me for the last projectile as I throw the first at him. Unable to find it, I turn around. It's on the far corner of the bed, out of my reach. I turn around and dive for it. In the two seconds I'm turned around, Connor launches two pillows in my direction. One hits my back and the other smacks into my head. I go down under the surprise attack, and Connor takes the opportunity to throw the rest of them onto me.

So here I am, buried under eight pillows. I hardly even feel it when Connor jumps on the pile. I let out a yell that's more like a roar and shove my way out of the heap. Connor yelps and scampers into the corner, where he promptly becomes invisible because there are eight pillows on top of him. I hear his muffled surrender as I search around for clean clothes. I laugh as I find some and head into the bathroom.

When I come out about 15 minutes later, all eight pillows are in front of the door.

"Goddangit, Connor," I say under my breath. I hurdle the fluffy stack and make my way to the kitchenette for breakfast. After a couple hours of picking up, we're ready to leave. We roll our suitcases out and shut the door one last time. Our wheels make no noise in the carpeted hallway. The elevator doors ding as the close behind us. Connor hits the button for the ground floor and we start to move.

"Did you have fun?" I ask, feeling a need to fill the silence.

"Yeah," he says. "Met some cool people."

I don't bother asking who his favorite was. To be perfectly honest, they were probably my favorite too.

I'm talking about GracefulGaming, of course.

Before I can think farther on the subject, the doors slide open and we step into the lobby. Jerome is waiting for us, and falls into step as we push through the revolving doors. We only go around once, thank the lawd. It takes us a couple minutes to find the car, then another couple minutes to stow all our stuff. Connor is already bouncing, having called shotgun as soon as the car was in view. I unlock the doors and toss the keys to Jerome, who slides into the driver's seat.

Connor starts humming as we reach the freeway. I reach into my pocket for my phone, wanting to put on music to block out my brother. When I pull it out, a piece of paper is stuck in the edge of my case. It has a name and a phone number on it. I don't remember putting it there.

And then I realize it's because I didn't put it there. Lily did. Apparently, her last name is Ross.

Connor starts singing more loudly. I look up to see him shooting me an evil smile. I grin back, then send off a text to Lily. I start poking Jerome in the sided, tucking my phone under my leg.

"Mitch, no! STAHP! PLS DOOD, I FAN!" Jerome says, somehow managing to keep the car straight. My phone vibrates. It's Lily, asking what's up. I say that we're pissing off Jerome.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CRASH THIS CAR, YOU TWO," says Jerome. I laugh and continue to prod him. My phone buzzes again, and I explain to Lily what's going on.

"I hate you so much," Jerome says, accepting his fate. Connor pauses long enough in his "lovely," multi-verse rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to let out a few giggles. Lily tells me that she's about to go back on the road, so I tell her to drive safe.

'_no promises ;)'_

I smile at that, and say I'll talk to her later. She texts back saying more or less the same thing. We pull up to the airport just as Connor hits a high note in his (hopefully) final verse of Twinkle Twinkle. I get out and say good bye to Jerome, then plop into the driver's seat. I spend the drive home drifting around in my own thoughts. Lily crosses my mind a couple times, but only a couple.

Well, a few.

Okay, several.

There's someone else who features more prominently in my thoughts, but she's too far away to even try thinking about.

**A/N TIME! WHOOPEE-POO-HOO! : Wassup guys?! QD hmneah (say it aloud, it'll make sense) with the two chapters I promised. The play is over and it went well, for anyone who was curious. We performed **_**Radium Girls**_**. You should check it out sometime, it's pretty cool. Anyway, I just wanted to say muchas gracias for all the support! Here's the facts (since no one said stop and one person said go, they're staying :)) :**

**-I would totally drop my phone if something exciting happened, but it's ok because my phone is old and indestructible.**

**-I love annoying people (which is convenient because I'm pretty good at it) and would totally do what Mitch and Connor did to Jerome.**

**-It takes me forever to say goodbye when I'm texting people.**

**And for the fictions:**

**-I don't have a car. I am taking Driver's Ed now, though.**

**-My sister has broken up with her boyfriend since I started this story, but he'll stay for evil author reasons. [I do love you guys, I promise.]**

**-I'm really bad at pillow fights, mostly because I'm afraid of hurting people.**

**I think that's about it. Please favorite, review, etc. because it makes me feel happy inside. I like making you happy. It makes me happy. Then everyone is happy. Yay. You beautiful individuals are the bestest readers anyone could ever have! Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

**PS – if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm calling my "fans" (readers, whatever) beautiful individuals.**


	9. Chapter 9: Actual First Contact

CHAPTER NINE: Actual First Contact

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. IF YOU THINK IT WAS AN UPDATE/NOTICE THINGY FROM ME, YOU ARE WRONG. GO BACK AND READ IT. AGAIN. FO REALZ.**

*le time skip – three weeks*

Oh lawd. Oh jeebus. Today is the day. Holy poop nuggets, I'm nervous. In about two hours, Mitch is going to Skype me.

Since Minecon, I went back to college. I spend all my free time recording little flash games and maybe livestreaming if I have time. Mitch and I have been chatting (that word totally reminds me of a room full of suburban, Midwestern moms) on and off. We've just been getting to know each other a little better. My inner fangirl has been relatively quiet lately, which is good but a little scary. Something's probably gonna blow up in my face.

Anyway, we arranged to Skype today to brainstorm some ideas for new series. If I'm lucky, we could record, but I doubt it. We've got about 800,000 subs now, but still…

I do homework in the meantime, only letting out a squeak once in a while. My roommate, Lizzie, came in a couple times to check on me. Also bring me snacks.

We're connected on a spiritual level sometimes. She knows all about Mitch and Minecon, and also the fact that he's Skyping me tonight. I had to bribe her with gummy worms to get her to not sit outside my door and eavesdrop.

I happen to be in the bathroom when he calls.

"LIZZIE SAVE MEEEEE!" I yell from the bathroom. I hear her run from the living room into my room and answer the call.

We live off-campus in an apartment, in case you were wondering.

I hurry as fast as I can to wash my hands and get back. When I finally get into my room, Lizzie and Mitch are having a completely normal conversation like they've known each other for weeks.

"Oh, she's back. I'll probably see you again sometime," Lina says. She waves goodbye and skips out of the room.

"Who was that?" Mitch asks.

"That was my roommate, Lizzie," I say. "She's aggressively friendly."

"Oh. I see, says the blind man," he says. I smile.

"Hey, do you mind if I play Minecraft while we talk? I'm bad at just straight-up brainstorming. Gotta get that inspiration 'n stuff." I know I sound nervous. It's probably because if I hadn't just peed, my pants would be real damp right now.

"Sure dood, no problem," he says.

"Coolness," I say. I log on and go on the Hive to play hide and seek.

"So what's up?" I ask, trying to fill the silence while I get into a game.

"Not much," he replies. "Just recording and stuff. How's life on your end?"

"Oh, y'know, college and stuff. Recording. All that jazz."

"Fun."

"Ya."

"How's Belle?" he asks.

"She's pretty good. She's hating school, as usual. How's Connor?"

"He's excitable, as usual. He almost never stops talking about you guys. Did you know that he gave Belle his phone number?"

"Really?" This was news to me. "Does he know she has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she told him right away. He was bummed at first, but now I think he's just glad to be her friend." I smile.

"Coolness," I say. I'm struggling for a way to keep talking, but I don't have to worry long.

"Got any ideas yet?" he asks, raising one eyebrow. I giggle.

"No, not yet. I'm playing Stand, so…"

"Oh, Hide and Seek?"

"Haha, yeah. The seeker is being beat to death by a herd of flowerpots."

He laughs. "Seriously?"

"Yus. You are big noob sir. Not big surprise," I say, imitating Mitch's own voice. He laughs. We make small talk for the next few minutes. My game ends and I get into another.

"What if you made a death maze minigame? Like, after you walk across, the blocks fall down, so you can't go back. You could have, like, four identical mazes stacked on top of one another," I suggest.

"Four chances to get it right," he says, catching on. I nod.

"Might not be the most interesting though, 'cause – OOH BABY!" I interrupt myself. "LAST HIDER! YEAAAH BOY!"

"Oh, GG dood," he says. "I don't know about the maze idea, but – "

"FLAMING BUTT NUGGETS OF SACRED PTERODACTYLS!" I yell, interrupting him.

"What?" he asks, laughing slightly.

"I died," I say, making an angry pout face. He laughs. We continue like this for a few more hours, tossing around ideas and playing minigames. Eventually, we end up both playing minigames and only making noises when something happens. I want to ask him to record, but I'm too nervous. I glance at the clock as I take a drink of water.

"Whoa, dood, it's midnight," I say. I don't actually want to stop talking with him (I mean, come on, I'm a fangirl), but I have an eight o'clock class tomorrow.

"Do you have to go?" he says. He sounds a little disappointed. I try not to get my hopes up.

"Yeah, I know, but I have an early class tomorrow, and… yeah," I finish lamely.

"Ugh, fine, I guess you can go," he says. I can tell he's hiding a smile.

"Fine then, I will," I reply, pretending to be indignant. I, of course, can't keep a straight face and start giggling. "Bye, Mitch."

"See ya later, dood," he says. I end the call, and take another deep breath.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYY!

"I can hear you thought-screaming from here," Lizzie says from her bedroom across the hall.

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can. Now go to sleep."

-oO0Oo-

*MITCH'S POV*

In about ten minutes, I'm gonna call Lily. I'm somewhat excited, 'cause she seems like a pretty cool person. I've been following their new Instagram (is that creepy?) to see what she's up to. We've been texting back and forth for a few weeks, and I can tell that she's getting more comfortable talking with me. Which is good, because it's hard to have a decent conversation with someone who's still in the fangirl stage.

I make sure I have food and drank and stuff before calling her. When she answers, it's not her.

"Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong contact," I say, and go to end the call.

"No, you're fine. You're Mitch, right? Actually, don't answer that question. You are. Lily will be here any minute. So what's up?" the girl says. I barely have time to process what's she saying before she's staring at me, expecting an answer.

"Um, not much. How about you?" I stammer out. She has long-ish brown hair, brown eyes, and blue metal glasses.

"Oh, I'm pretty good. So do you like Lily?" she asks bluntly.

"What? Why would you ask that?" I'm genuinely confused.

"Oh, she's back. I'll probably see you again sometime," she says. She waves goodbye and skips out of the room. Lily sits down in her place. Her brownish-reddish-goldish hair is in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Who was that?" I ask, still totally confused.

"That was my roommate, Lizzie. She's aggressively friendly," she says. I smile.

"I see, says the blind man," I reply. She smiles, and I notice a dimple in her right cheek. She asks if she can play Minecraft, and I say of course. I mean, our careers are kind of based on it, so… y'know. We make small talk. She busts out with an interesting phrase when she dies, and I laugh. Our interactions aren't quite natural, but they're surprisingly close for it being the first time we've really talked. Kinda weird, considering she's fallen asleep on me, but whatever. We bounce ideas back and forth for a few hours. Eventually, we end up just playing games and only talking when we die or something. We go on like this until she says she has to go.

Stupid college.

Oh well.

We say our goodbyes, and she ends the call. I head up to the kitchen in a good mood.

**A/N TIME! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT! : Hey guys! QD here with part two of promised update. Yay! I hope I can be able to update more frequently now that I don't have as much to do. Anyway, I don't think I have much else preliminary to say, so here we go!**

**-I do have a dimple in my right cheek. Also, I have a half-dimple (if that makes any sense) on my left.**

**-Random phrases spouted in excitement are the best. Period.**

**-I love putting my hair in topknots. My hair is currently too short to actually accomplish that… but whatever.**

**-The college I'm going to does allow living off-campus.**

**And for the fictions:**

**-Lizzie is based off of two of my friends that I love equally (you know who you are :) ). One of them looks like her, and the other is very social (at least, more social than me).**

**-I would not lose track of time and be caught in the bathroom like that. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.**

**-I would try to avoid an eight o'clock class if at all possible, even though I'm more or less a morning person. I just really, really love sleeping. Yep.**

**So I think that about wraps it up! As always, please review, favorite, etcetera. You beautiful individuals are seriously the best! Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**


	10. Chapter 10: Another First

CHAPTER TEN: Another First

We Skyped again a couple days later, then again the day after that. We did brainstorm a few ideas, but mostly we just talked and played games. After about two weeks, I got up the courage to ask him to record. I used my million subs video as an excuse.

"Hey, Mitch?" I ask, trying not to let my nervousness creep into my voice. I'm a lot more comfortable talking with him now, but that doesn't change the fact that he's Mitch.

Like, THE Mitch.

"Yeah?" he says, not taking his eyes off the screen. He's playing the Hunger Deens and I'm playing Hide and Seek. I take a deep breath (mentally – literally would just be weird) and ask.

"Would you maybe wanna record with me? Belle and I are almost at a million subs and I think it would be really cool if you were the first guest star ever on our channel 'cause you're, like, a big part of the reason I'm – well, we're – famous-ish and-" He cuts me off before I can ramble any more.

"Sure, dood," he says. "What do you wanna play?"

Crap. I hadn't thought ahead this far. My inner fangirl starts to panic, and I have to concentrate to avoid stuttering.

"I dunno," I say. "What sounds fun?"

"How about some Hunger Games?" he suggests. I nod, and log onto the Nexus.

"Just let me win this game quick," he says.

"Oho," I say. "Somebody's getting cocky."

"Am not," he says. "I'm just better than everyone else."

"I still think you're cocky."

"Yeah, well, you're wrong."

"You are what you eat, Mitch," I say. I grin so that he knows I'm teasing. He pouts.

"Take it back."

"Nope."

"I'm gonna end this call, I swear to God."

"Worth it."

"Why do I even talk to you?" he says.

"Because I'm special," I reply, hopping around the lobby.

"NOOOOOOOOOO SON OF A-" he yells out, letting some curses fly. I laugh.

"Wow, Mitch, I wasn't sure you were still capable of swearing," I say.

"Shut up," he mumbles. I get onto a Hunger Games server and let him know which one. I open up Fraps and start my recording as he gets in just in time.

"Hey internet, Jenna here! Today is our 1 million subscriber special! That's crazy! 1 million people watch me be a mentally unstable fangirl! WOOHOO! But seriously though, thank y'all so much and – OH LAWD WE'RE STARTING! Also we have our first-ever guest, so everyone say hello to…" I pause, waiting for Mitch to introduce himself.

"Hey guys, it's Mitch OR BajanCanadian and today I'm here with JENNA FROM GRACEFULGAMING!" He does his intro, and I can practically hear the fans geeking out.

"Ooh gurl, someone's gonna die today," I say, finding a wood sword in a chest.

"I'm a boy," Mitch says.

"Not anymore," I say, teasing him again.

"I'll prove it to you," he says. I facepalm inwardly.

"Okay, fine, I guess you can be a guy," I say, fake groaning.

We continue on like this, teasing each other back and forth. Eventually, both of us get into death match with ¾ iron and iron swords.

"HOO BABY, WE'S IS IN THE D!" I say. I double check to make sure my hot bar and armor are all set correctly. I have all iron except for my boots, which are leather.

"JENNA THAT'S NOT HOW ENGLISH WORKS," he says, referencing a joke I made earlier. We get teleported, and I see him across the arena with all iron except for his gold hat. He got NoochM's crown a few minutes ago, and was very showboat-y about it.

"Hey dood, let's team on Twinja_Minor and SenorSparkles so that we can be the last and duke it out," I suggest. He goes for the Senor, so I take down Twinja. Easy enough, since she's only got lingerie armor and a stone sword. Soon enough, the sparkly Senor is down for the count. We take a little bit to heal then go at it.

"YOU CANNOT TAME THE POWER OF THE BOOTS WITH THE FUR!" I say, getting a few good chops in. He runs off, trying frantically to eat some pumpkin pie made by NoochM's mom.

"NOOOO PLS DOOD I FAN!" he says. It's too late. I put in the last chop and the fireworks go off.

"YEAH BUDDY! VICTORY FOR JENNA! THAT'S WASSUP! Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this vair special episode of the Hug Me Games and as a big thanks to Mitch for losing and for 1 million internet friends, let's shoot for 18,000 likes! YOU CAN DO EEEET!" I say, preparing to wrap it up.

"I let you win, you know," Mitch says in a pouty voice.

"Hokeyp, dood. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I giggle.

"You're a MONSTER," he says.

"I know." He laughs.

"Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed this video. Make sure you leave a like and go check out Jenna's channel. You heard the woman! Let's get her to 18,000 likes! Take care and I will see you all later." He finishes his outro and does the customary slurp.

"Remember, we love you!" I say, and turn off Fraps.

"Y u no slurp, J?" he asks. I slurp in response.

"Happy?" I ask.

"Very."

I glance over at the clock as I reach out to grab my water bottle.

"Oh, poo and a half, it's midnight," I say.

"Poo and a half?" he asks.

"It's just something my play director in high school said," I reply. "Dood, I gotta go, I have Psych at eight this morning."

"FIIIIIIIINE, LEAVE ME," he says, fake groaning. I laugh.

"Bye, Mitch."

"See ya tomorrow, dood."

-oO0Oo-

*MITCH'S POV*

We Skyped again almost every day for the next two weeks or so. At that point, she asked If I wanted to record, and of course I said yes. We were becoming more comfortable with each other, having settled into a routine of sibling-like teasing. Sometimes during our calls, she just did homework and told me what her day was like. We were starting to be friends, and I have to admit it was nice. Maybe fangirls made good friends after all. She did know me (kinda) already, after all.

I ask her what she wants to play, and she leaves it up to me. Naturally, I chose the Hunger Deens, seeing as I was already playing it and all. She teases me about my bragging tendencies, and I threaten (not really, I just promised to record with her) to end the call. Of course, she teases me more when I die. Which I totally deserved, to be honest.

"Which server?" I ask. She tells me the number, and I get on just in time. She does her intro as I go to open Fraps. I get it up just in time to do my intro as she leaves me to introduce myself. We loot center and sprint off in different directions.

"Ooh gurl, someone's gonna die today," she says for whatever reason. I fake pout.

"I'm a boy," I reply.

"Not anymore," she says teasingly.

"I'll prove it to you," I say, regretting the words practically as soon as they're out of my mouth. I can practically hear the #Jenja comments being typed and the fanfictions being written.

"Okay, fine, you can be a guy," she says, pretending to groan.

"Yey," I reply, finding an iron sword in a chest. "Well, that's GG, sorry J."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she asks. I am tempted to click over to Skype, 'cause I can just hear her raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, y'know, just got that IRON SOOOWWWWD," I reply, gloating just a little bit.

"UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH you jag," she replies. A few more minutes pass of us messing with each other, running around and murdering the innocents, and picking up gear. Eventually, we both end up with almost full iron. Lily still has boots with the fur, and I have no helmet. That is, until I kill someone with a very shiny one.

"HOO BABY, GUESS WHO'S GOT NOOCH'S CROWN? That's right, THE BENJ," I say, showboating just a little bit. Well, a lot.

"Yeah, well, y'know what? You're underestimating the boots with the fur," she replies. "Gold crowns just don't match as well with apple bottom jeans."

"I don't care 'cause I'm more shinier than you."  
"Meeeeeeeetch that's not how English works," she says. I can't see her, but I know she's rolling her eyes. I grin.

"Don't care, you're dead!" I say as I murderize the last person.

"HOO BABY WE'S IS IN TO THE D!" she says.

"JENNA THAT'S NOT HOW ENGLISH WORKS," I say, throwing her own joke back in her face. We get teleported to spawn, and deathmatch begins. We agree to team, so I take down SenorSparkles while she chops Twinja_Minor. We take some time to heal, then begin the battle. She wins, and I pretend to pout. I'm only a little butthurt. We both wrap up our vids, and I make her slurp before stopping the recording. She tells me that she has to go 'cause it's midnight. Sure enough, she's right. We say our goodbyes and end the call.

I think our first recording went pretty well.

I'm kind of excited to do it again.

**A/N TIME! YEAHHAHA BOYY! : Hey doods! QD here with an update! WHOO! We are officially in the middle of two planned points, so if my chapters dip slightly in quality or length, that is why. Yey. Anyway, here are the facts/fictions!**

**-I have been waiting to make a "you are what you eat" joke in that type of situation ever since I heard Jerome do it (I think it might have been in an ASF Funny Moments Montage, but I'm not sure at all).**

**-My play director really does say "Poo and a half," as well as some other gems such as "Okie-dokie-peekie-nokie-nose."**

**-If I ever do start a Minecraft channel, I will definitely call the Hunger Games the Hug Me games and run at people screaming "HUG MEEEE" while I kill them.**

**-I am constantly editing people's grammar in my head. The worst is when people can't seem to comprehend to concept of adverbs or use "them" instead of "those."**

**-That being said, I do say "we's is" a lot, but never seriously.**

**-I am most likely gonna take Psychology in college as part of my neuroscience minor. **

**-Twinja_Minor is my Minecraft username.**

**AND THE FICTIONS:**

**-I am going to be avoiding 8 am classes in college as much as possible.**

**-I tease people and make jokes instead of actually talking just because it's easier. Also, it conveniently starts off the real relationship between Lily and Mitch as more of a brother-sister type thing.**

**[insert evil author smile, as per usual.]**

**-I don't know anyone with username SenorSparkles. I just thought it was funny.**

**-I don't know if Mitch would say butthurt, but it is literally one of my favorite words. Is that sad?**

**Anywhoozle, I just wanted to say thank you for being your usual amazing selves. When I received all the feedback on the two-parter, I was tearing up because y'all made me so happy. Keep up the reviewing, favoriting, etc. because it makes me happy, which makes me want to write, which makes you happy (hopefully). You beautiful individuals are truly, truly the best and I can't thank you enough. We're almost at 3,000 views! *brain explodes from sheer awesomeness of my viewers* MUCH LUV AND INTERNET HUGS!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

**PS – Happy 20****th**** birthday to both Mitch and Jerome!**


	11. Chapter 11: Girl Talk

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

*le time skip – early November*

Things are the best they've ever been. Mitch's and my first recording together was received amazingly well, getting way over the 18,000 likes I asked for. Instead, it got almost 25,000. Lizzie and I were hopping all over our apartment when we found out. We've been recording a lot ever since, almost every week. I quickly found out that it's a lot harder to find time to record with someone than to just talk to them, especially when Mitch travels all the time and I seem to have tests whenever he's free. We still find time to talk practically every day. I would go so far as to say we're good friends.

Which, you know, is making my inner fangirl extremely happy.

Right now, I'm back in my hometown to see Belle perform in the school play. She's not the lead, but still has a fairly big part. They're doing _Anything Goes_, which has always been one of my favorite shows (shoutout to my fellow musical theatre geeks). I finally get a chance to talk to her for the first time in forever after her show Friday night. The cast goes to out to a restaurant for an afterglow (as per tradition) and were nice enough to let me come along. The first thing that comes out of her mouth isn't a question about college, or how I've been.

"So, how's Mitch?" she asks, taking a sip of her soda expectantly. I laugh.

"You know how he is," I reply. "You just talked to him two weeks ago." We recorded a little bit of Capture the Wool with him and Jerome, #Jenja versus #MinorASF. Mitch and I won, in case you were worried or something. I mean, come on now.

"Yeah, but still."

"Don't you wanna know how I am?"

She sighs overdramatically. "I suppose," she says.

"I'm doing great, thanks. Also, Lizzie says hi."

"Well when you can get back, you can tell her that I said 'may the gods smile upon you and your descendants.'"

I laugh. "Oh, totes McGoats."

We talk for a few more hours, just catching up. After awhile, we shift into deeper topics. She tells me that she's still solid in her relationship with Ryan, although Connor would be ecstatic if she left him. I laugh.

"Speaking of relationships, what's up between you and Mitch? Don't you guys Skype, like, every day? You can't truthfully say there's nothing going on there," she says.

"Yes, we Skype ALMOST every day, and NO, there's nothing romantic going on between us. We're just friends," I say. Honestly, it's better this way. I don't think my little fangirly heart could take a relationship at this point. I might actually explode from all the feels.

It helps that he likes someone else. He told me one day when mine and Lizzie's friend Corrin was over and I had to explain why there was a male voice in the shouting match going on in the kitchen. They were having an argument about whether or not toast legitimately deserves a different name than semi-burnt bread. Why, I don't know. I don't question my friends.

"Is that your boooooooooooooyfriiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend?" he asked, dragging it out.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo," I reply. "He's just a friend."

"Really?" he asks sarcastically, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Really really? You don't like him even a little?" he asks.

"Nah, we're way too similar. He's like one of my limbs," I say. He really is. It's freaky how alike we are sometimes.

"So you don't like anyone then? You just hate all humans?" he says.

"How did you get from 'he's my friend' to me hating humanity? Of course I find people attractive. I just don't know anyone that I could stand to spend the rest of my life with. Or even a few months with, actually. Wow. I guess I do kind of hate humanity. I would just probably take a few seconds to appreciate them before I murdered them."

"Told ya. Psychic Benja is on the case."

"Ya well, what about you? Do you hate humanity?" I ask.

"No. Just most of it," he replies. I raise my eyebrows.

"So, there is someone, then."  
"Maybe."

"Does their name start with J and rhyme with Merome?" I ask.

"Really?"

"I had to. I'm bound by fangirl law. If it makes you feel any better, I was never really a Merome shipper. You guys were always a BroTP for me."

"Oh. Well in that case, no, but I will say that there is someone," he concedes.

"Really?" I ask. My inner fangirl rises to the surface, and I struggle to keep the overexcitement from spewing everywhere.

"Really."

"Does their name start with an A and rhyme with Mashley?" I ask.

He pauses. I start to smile.

"No."

"Um, bullshit."

"That's not nice," he says, looking offended. I smile wider.

"Well, you are a liar my good sir, and that's what happens to liars. You like Ashley."

"So?" he asks defensively.

"So what? I won't spill. I can practically hear the fanfics being written right now. I don't wanna have to read that so I can find good ones to embarrass you with."

"So you don't mind?" he asks.

"Why would I mind?" I reply. "It's your life, Mitch. I'm not gonna question you. Besides, she's pretty, and y'all would be a cute couple."

He blushes. "Shut up."

"Okay," I say. We continue our conversation as normal from there, dropping the subject.

"So there's NOOOOOTHING going on?" Belle asks, jolting me back to the present.

"We're friends, B," I reply. "That's all."

She gives me a doubting look, but drops the subject. The next morning, we make a vlog for one million even though we're halfway to two million already. Oh well, that's life.

I'm just gonna go with the flow.

**A/N TIME! BET YOU SAW THIS COMING! YEY! : Hey guys! QD here with another chapter. I didn't include Mitch's POV in this chapter because a) it would have been super long and b) I didn't think there was any point. Anyway, here are the facts and fictions!**

**-**_**Anything Goes**_** has been one of my favorite musicals ever since my babysitter played in the pit orchestra and gave my sister and me a CD when my school performed it and I was in elementary school.**

**-The person I based Corrin off of really is a lot like me. He practically is me, just a boy instead of a girl.**

**-The whole 'hating humanity' thing? Yeah, that's kinda true. I don't mean to think everyone around me are idiots, but it just kinda happens. Oh well.**

**-Merome is, and forever will be, my top BroTP. Never ever OTP. Sorry, Merome shippers.**

**-My sister's real name starts with a B, and I do call her B all the time.**

**And then the fictions:**

**-My friends and I are probably definitely not going to the same colleges.**

**-I don't know if my sister will even be in the musical when she's in high school.**

**Anyway, there it is! An update. YAY! Seriously though, this story is at almost 3500 views. HOLY PURPLE NUGGETS OF COMBAT WOMBATS, that is AMAZING! I can't say enough how awesome you beautiful individuals are. I love all of your reviewing, etc. Keep it up! You guys are what keeps me going. Just a warning, there are massive time skips coming up to get towards the next planned part of the story. PREPARE YOUR BODIES, as Mitch would say. As always, much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**


	12. Chapter 12: Exams

CHAPTER TWELVE: Exams

*le time skip: early/mid-December*

_I blink and sit up from the bed. All my other furniture has disappeared. I look around my room. It's still dark, so I check my watch to see when morning will come._

_ It reads noon._

_ But it's so dark! I don't understand._

_ I pull my comforter off the bed to wrap myself in, but it disintegrates as soon as it leaves my sheets. I hear someone, a boy, call my name from down the hall. It's a voice I haven't heard in a long, long time. I make my way to the steps. For some reason, the mirror in the hall remains, even though all other furnishings are gone. I glance at it, just out of habit._

_ It's like someone put me through a time machine! I look exactly like I did my junior year of high school. That seems like it should be important, but all I can focus on now is the deep voice that keeps calling my name from the kitchen._

_ I get down there and flip on the light._

_ He's leaning against the wall in jeans, a v-neck t-shirt, and black sneakers._

_ "Took you long enough," he says. He walks over to me and pins me against the wall with his lithe body. He's quite a few inches taller than me, which is why I'm finally able to place him in my memories._

_ It's Aaron._

_ I had a mini-crush on him during my junior year, only because of his amazing back and incredible blue eyes. It might sound stupid, but I even once wrote a poem about his eyes. I didn't really like him that much, but (as any fangirl knows) when something is compelling you just gotta write about it. Before I can look at him more closely, his mouth crushes mine in a kiss. My eyes stay open out of pure surprise, and I find myself staring into his bright cobalt irises._

_ Wow. I'd forgotten just how beautiful his eyes were._

_ Then everything changes._

_ His pupils tremble and divide, becoming two in each eye, then four, then melting back into one. I can't bring myself to look away, even though I'm quickly running out of oxygen. It feels like I'm drowning. His eyes, blue like deep water, are drowning me. I can feel myself getting weaker, but I still don't look away. My hands rise up and scrabble at the wall behind me, but it's no use. He's too strong. Almost of their own accord, my hands find their way under his shirt and onto the small of his back._

_ Or, at least, where it would be if he had one. All that greets my fingers is bone. His eyes begin to glow and I feel myself falling headlong into them. Black spots dot my vision and I am finally snapped back into my own head, breaking the kiss just long enough to scream._

I'm still screaming when I wake up.

Lizzie comes in, as she always does. Just the sight of her comforts me, but I'm still shaken. She offers me a smile as she sits down on the corner of my bed and turns on my bedside lamp. I sit up and take the water she offers while she rubs my back.

"That's the third time this week," she says. I nod and take another sip. She gets a small notebook out of the nightstand along with a pen. I flip to a page titled "Aaron's Eyes" and make a tally mark next to the heading. It's the fourth one there; I've had this particular nightmare only four times. Most of the other ones are into the thirties and forties now.

"It's exams," I say, finally able to speak. The nightmares always come more frequently when I'm stressed, but I never go more than a few weeks without one.

No matter what.

It sucks, but I know that other people have way worse problems, so I don't complain. Not much I can do about it anyway. Lizzie offers one more smile and heads into her own room. I settle back down, glad that I'll have a peaceful night now. I usually sleep best after a nightmare.

The problem with my nightmares is I just keep generating more of them. I dream the poetry I have written. This might sound cool, and I guess it would be if I dreamed the nice poems I've written. But I don't. I only dream the ones that are disturbing or haunting, which is an issue as that's most of what I write. I was a very angst-y person when I was in high school, and my poetry shows it. It doesn't help that I liked being the adorable, happy-go-lucky little girl who wrote dark poetry about death and stuff when I was in middle school. Put those together, and you've got a great recipe for major issues and bad dreams. I managed to escape the major problems part, so I guess it's just karma that I get nightmares. I'm used to them by now, so what does it matter? Just another part of my life.

-oO0Oo-

*MITCH'S POV*

I finally found it: the address of Lily's college. I'm planning to go down there – sorry, POWER MOVE IT down there – at the end of exams week and surprise her. Hopefully she won't mind me crashing on her couch for a few nights. I doubt it though. Our friendship is pretty strong, and we do talk every day. She sends me really funny Snapchats of her making really unattractive faces during her lectures sometimes. It's a new experience, having a guy friend who's a girl (if that makes any sense).

It's becoming second nature, talking with her. Heck, we change into our PJ's half the way through our Skype call most of the time, and neither of us are motivated enough to turn off the camera. JUST TO CLARIFY, I HAVE NOT SEEN HER BOOBS. I'M NOT A CREEPER. I have seen her in her bra, though, and it felt really awkward until she pointed out that it's the exact same as a swimsuit. Then it was less awkward. I still have slight reservations about it, but she reminded me that there's a picture on Ian's Twitter of me with no shirt and unbuttoned pants, so… yeah. She clearly doesn't care. She doesn't even look. I will admit to a fleeting second or two of attraction the first time she stripped (wow, that sounds awkward), but it was only a second. We're like siblings, and incest is gross. And illegal. But mostly gross. Besides, like she says, it's only awkward if you make it awkward.

Anyway, I was driving down to Pennsylvania anyway for Christmas and New Years, so I figured I might as well stop over in Michigan. It doesn't really make sense, but if it did it wouldn't be a power move. I'm hoping to record a little bit while I'm with her, in any case. I'm excited to see her again.

Well, really, for the second time I guess, since I've really only seen her once in real life, at Minecon. She was still just a fangirl.

Also she fell asleep on my shoulder, which was adorable. In a little sister way, of course.

Well, kinda.

I also might see Ashley on New Year's, which is more exciting to me. She's maybe coming to a party Jerome's having, then going out to LA. I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I feel like I have to do something. Maybe I'll ask Lily. She's a girl, they know this stuff.

I don't know.

**A/N TIME! WHOO BABY! : Hey guys, QD here with yet another chapter for you. Hooray! Let's just hope that I can figure out ways to get sufficient filler chapters up on time. Also, I put a poll on whether or not I should post the poems that cause Lily's nightmares as one-shots. So, if you'd like to give me some input on that, I would love to hear your feedback (as always). Now that I've gotten that out of the way, on to the facts and fictions! WHOO!**

**-I did write a poem about a guy named Aaron. He's the only person who's name I haven't changed, just because the poem title "Aaron's Eyes" just doesn't sound as good with a different name. I will very happily upload that poem for you, along with any others that may or may not come along in the future ;)**

**-It really doesn't make any sense to drive to Pennsylvania by way of Michigan, which is what makes it a power move. DUH.**

**-I don't care if people see me change.**

**And then the fictions:**

**-I don't actually have nightmares, but I do write all the poems that you will see expressed as nightmares in the future.**

**-I actually don't care if people see me changing. Like I said, swimsuits are basically the same. IT'S ALL IN YOUR MIND!**

**And then the fictions:**

**-I don't dream my own poetry. Which is really good, because some of that stuff is… it's bad.**

**-I have no idea why anyone would drive from Montreal to Michigan to Pennsylvania. Honestly? Just fly, seriously.**

**I think that about wraps it up! I am currently listening to the soundtrack for Legally Blonde the Broadway musical. Why? I don't know. Why do you need to know? Because. Thank you guys for all the continued support. You beautiful individuals mean the world to me, and your feedback makes me so happy. We're at 75 reviews and 3,886 views as of me checking right now. KEEP IT UP! You guys are crazy awesome, and I give internet hugs to you all! Much luv!**

**-Quiet Defiance**

**PS- POWER MOVES ONLY (I got my temps yay :))**


End file.
